


Vienna Waits For You

by theangelofmusics_barricade



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Total Fluff, and singing, but not in the same verse as play for me your music, cause singing, they are both musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofmusics_barricade/pseuds/theangelofmusics_barricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is overworking himself and Grantaire thinks he needs a break for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vienna Waits For You

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the idea of Enjolras and Grantaire being musicians, hence my full length story. But this is just them being married musicians and music teachers, which does not actually fit into the Play for Me, Your Music universe. They actually play different instruments. 
> 
> Yay Vienna by Billy Joel

“No you listen, I gave you the deposit weeks ago and you are telling me that-“ Enjolras was shouting into the phone, and Grantaire was just rolling his eyes. He left the guest bedroom, which was the only place that Enjolras was allowed to work. Grantaire and Enjolras had made that agreement when they first moved into this house: no work in the bedroom.

Still, Enjolras would sometimes lock himself in there from 3 o’clock after school to midnight, when he would come to bed and pass out immediately. He was draining himself over this trip he was planning, plus he was running for school board president, so that there was more blah, blah, blah. Grantaire was sick of hearing about it, and he didn’t like the way Enjolras was hurting himself over these stupid school things that people didn’t actually care about. Grantaire enjoyed his grammar school job where he could just help little kids love music. High school, was a whole different world.

He walked out to the living room, taking out his laptop to start a movie that he could plug out the arguing on the phone. But before he started, he could hear him still arguing with the travel agent. “Are you expecting me to tell my students that their trip, that they have been working towards since the beginning of the year is cancelled because of a stupid agent who loses- No, no, it is not my fault. It is yours, sir, and there is no denying that,” he stressed. Grantaire sighed, and closed the laptop.

_Slow down you crazy child_

_You're so ambitious for a juvenile_

_But then if you're so smart tell me,_

_Why are you still so afraid? (mmmmm)_

_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?_

_You better cool it off before you burn it out_

_You got so much to do and only_

_So many hours in a day (Ay)_

“Grantaire, why are you singing?” he asked, tugging at his hair. “It’s like, ten o’clock at night and people can probably hear you, and you’re-“ Grantaire continued playing, but turned around to sing to him.

_Slow down you're doing fine_

_You can't be everything you want to be before your time_

_Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight (tonight)_

_Too bad, but it's the life you lead_

_You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need_

_Though you can see when you're wrong_

_You know you can't always see when you're right (you're right)_

Enjolras sighed, listening to him sing as he sat down on the bench. He leaned on his shoulder, letting himself relax for the first time this week. Grantaire continued singing, and Enjolras closed his eyes as he listened.

_You got your passion, you got your pride_

_But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?_

_Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true (Oooh)_

_When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?_

Enjolras kissed Grantaire’s neck as he sang, tracing slight patterns on his back as Grantaire continued to play.

_Slow down you crazy child_

_Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while_

_It's alright, you can afford to lose a day or two (oooh)_

_When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?_

_And you know that when the truth is told_

_That you can get what you want or you can just get old_

_You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through (oooh)_

_Why don't you realize... Vienna waits for you?_

Grantaire was finding it harder to play as Enjolras kept kissing him. Enjolras thought that the song was over, so he moved to kiss him full on. Grantaire only smiled against him.

“When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?” he whispered. Enjolras went in to kiss him again, but Grantaire wrapped his arms around him instead. He carried him down the hallway, forgetting about the trip, the campaign, the paperwork that was amounting in the guest room. They turned into their bedroom, and Grantaire lay him down softly on their bed.

“Is it only Vienna waiting for me?” Enjolras asked, sarcastic like his husband normally would.

“Well, it is a city, and I don’t think it’s one you particularly care to visit, so I guess it isn’t really. But I do know one place, and one person that is,” he replied.

“Mmm,” he said, caressing his cheek. “And who would that be?”

“Well, this bed,” he said, climbing on top of him. “And a certain person named Grantaire.”

“You’ll have to tell me who this Grantaire is. I only know this mystery singer, who took on Billy Joel’s classic song,” he smiled.

“Ah, yes. Well, this mysterious singer loves you, so much. And knows you are working too hard for a 25 year old. But still loves you as much as humanly possible,” he said.

“I’m sorry, Grantaire,” he sighed, knowing this was his fault.

“Shhh, shhh, shhh, nope,” he said, kissing him to silence him. “It doesn’t matter, I love you.”

“I love you too, Billy Joel.” Grantaire just shook his head, kissing him again.

 


End file.
